Factions
Introduction There are several organizations in GearHead that the PC (player character) may join. They may give the PC equipment, money and training, as well as offer them regular work by emailing mission opportunities to your character. In order to join a faction your character will need traits appropriate to the faction and the faction recruiter will need to have a good opinion of your character. Head to the appropriate Recruitment location and speak to the NPC mentioned in the faction specific text to ask to join. For specific requirements, see Guides#Spoilers_.26_Cheating. As your character performs missions for their faction and raises skills the faction values they will earn promotions. Each promotion will be accompanied by some XP and some kind of reward, usually cash, equipment or a mecha. If you don't meet certain requirements, however, you'll get a pittance of cash instead of what you might otherwise get at that rank. The factions don't really mind what your character does with their promotion rewards, so feel free to sell off any equipment you don't want, or strip a mecha for parts to use in other mecha. Often various members of a faction the PC has joined will become allies of the PC, showing up at random to assist with various missions. Very few of these individuals will be available to directly join your character's lance. Along with missions and promotions each faction will offer your character opportunities to train in the skills the faction values. Speak to the faction trainer and pony up some dough for an opportunity to increase skills. Be aware that if you bungle too many missions, run missions for your faction's enemies or otherwise make yourself unwelcome you may be fired. This could lead to reputation loss, being unable to enter locations that faction controls, and general feelings of embarassment. Not every faction is open to the PC. List of Factions GearHead 1 Factions GearHead 2 Factions * Aegis Overlord * Aegis Space Force * Blades of Crihna * Bohemian Collective * Comet Metalworks * Free Commerce States * Hoeller Industries * L5Law * L5 Alliance * Privateer Guild * Pro Duelist Association * Red Mask Raiders * Rishiri Dominion * Rocket Stars * Silver Knights Faction Specific Equipment and Colors in Gearhead 2 NPC's from each faction will only use mecha appropriate to it. Some mecha are marked as general; any faction can use these. For regular grunts no preference is given between general mecha and faction-specific mecha, but major NPCs will prefer to pilot faction-specific models. Most mecha will be marked with one or more government factions. These mecha will be available in regular mecha shops in cities controlled by that faction. Mecha which don't have a government faction association will only be available from special faction-specific mecha shops. Military, Criminal, and Police factions typically restrict shops to their members, while Corporate and Mercenary factions (plus the Pro Duelist League) have publicly available shops. Mecha used by a faction will appear in that faction's colors. It doesn't matter if the mecha is faction-specific or general; the color will match the pilot's faction. Mecha available in stores will come pre-painted according to the preference of the shopkeeper. If the shopkeeper is a member of a faction, the preferred color scheme will likely be the faction one, otherwise it will be one of five other schemes set (including one identical to the player starting one). Here are the color schemes currently being used by the GH2 factions: Factions also have a uniform color which gets used by their members. Sortable Color Lists for Gearhead 2 Some of the players using the SDL (graphical interface) version of GH2 prefer to change their personal mecha color scheme (and/or their clothing) to match the color schemes used by the faction they joined. Unfortunately, it seems that most of the colors that factions use do not have exact equivalents available as player choices. However, one could use the lists below and compare them with the lists on the sdl_colors reference page to quickly identify approximations. Alternatively, one could use the latter to modify their sdl_colors.txt file (in their GameData folder) to add these colors. Color List for Gearhead 1 The official releases of GH1 do not feature separate color schemes for factions. (Although, a fan-made variant or mod with faction color schemes is being worked on.) That feature was first introduced in GH2. What GH1 does have are color schemes for the player's team (lancemates), enemies, allies, and neutral parties. The Talk:Development:Reference:sdl colors page has details and a sortable color chart to show what those color schemes look like. Category: Factions Category: Articles accurate as of GearHead 2 0.502 Category:PC Factions